In the dawn's path
by ExcellionHero
Summary: Well, I've put up a Jumbo chapter...which is ch7
1. Start it all!

Well, Ummmmm Here's my first stupid fan fic, and yeah, kill me in the reviews if you like… It's a bit random later. Check out Gohan4444's fan fics…….

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does

Five months after the end of the Great Crimean War the time has changed and a group of youths may change it all.

The time is near… 

_His son will rise…_

_The Black Knight's son…_

Ike woke up His face in terror. Even after the war he was unsteady.

He thought of his dream. Who was the Black Knight's son? Is the menacing knight alive?

It was thoughts like this that gave him chills in the cold night…

The Next Day…

A rushing carriage ran its way to the fixed up mercenary fort. The Greil Mercenaries woke up to the large CRASH! Ike, and the three brothers ran outside, only to find Queen Elencia Ridell Crimea collapsed on the ground as General Geoffrey, Sir Kieran, Count Bastian, and Lady Lucia locked in battle with four people. The four warriors easily defeated the Crimeans. A VERY large and muscular man took off his hood, as well as the other three. A man about 23 years old spotted Ike and walked over to him. He began to speak, you killed my father, and my father killed yours. The Queen came to ask if you made up your mind to marry or not. So my comrades and I intercepted. Ready your blade! Unsheathe Ragnell! To face Alonrith, the better Alondite! Ike stepped back, what! You--! You--! Turned Alondite into twin single edges! Yes. Hold on let me get ready. So be it, I am Seth Byrna son of Leon Byrna, The Black knight. We meet in an hour at the field where Gawain trained you. The muscle man, Erk shoved Elencia into Ike's arms.

Ike looked at the Crimean Queen as Erk, Seth and the other two left. Elencia I'm sorry… he started to speak. I don't deserve to marry you. It's my fault you got hurt!

Ike… she spoke in her soft, yet lovely voice…. I wouldn't trade you in for anyone else in the world. Then she fainted..

An hour later Ike went to the fields where he first trained. Seth stood there with a lust for revenge in his cerurulean eyes. The wind blew Ike's blue hair blew in unison to Seth's Mahogany hair. Begin! Boyd screamed. Seth charged at him and struck Ike, who had however followed that with a quick right thus reducing the blow's power greatly. Ike jumped into the air like a nimble cat, but Seth Pulled out a Foreblaze tome and cast the spell on Ike, burning him severely. Ike managed then to strike Seth's left arm, taking away it's use to the owner. Seth sheathed his blade and then disappeared. Ike heard a scream. The blow that ended the duel and the words that followed, DRAGON FLIGHT OF HEAVEN! Ike collapsed on the ground as Seth landed gracefully. Shinon leaped out of some bushes and shot Seth with his arrows. However the boy jumped into the air just as Gatrie pulled a young girl from the bushes and he shouted Hey! There's a lass in these bushes, a pretty one too. Seth got up and screamed " NO LET HER GO!" Why? Shinon said like a dastardly villain. "I may not know her too well, however I promised my daughter that I would protect her friend. All of a sudden a sword cut Seth's back.

The Black Knight seized Alondite's pieces and repaired it. He stepped out of the shadows and stepped on his son's back. AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Seth screamed in such loud voice of pain that birds fled from the trees.

That's it how was it? Tell me honestly!

Seth: Well did I die?

Me: NO!

Seth: C'mon!

Me: You are a main character IDIOT!

Seth: Awwwwwww……………


	2. Past's time

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does

Once more, I start. Anyway I'll try to use grammar more.

**The second story, Aurio's sonata of the light.**

"URGGGAH!" Seth screamed, though the Black Knight would've cared the least bit. He spoke, " My boy, Seth, you are a pathetic, insolent fool. Your life has no value. You will be a fine corpse, for the great goddess of the heavens…. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Son of Gawain, my boy may have bested you, but he is most likely a cheater!" "Huh? What do you mean," Ike responded. " I mean, that my son here has learned to master both fire magic and swords, but I am here for another reason." "Revenge?" " No. To learn the second story. Aside from the first story, the Galdr, there is the sonata of Aurio. This song is a hymn that is like the beorc version of the Galdr. It can be found in the heart of the Beorc who may carry the medallion." " Mist!" Ike rushed into fortress, but to no avail, as the colossal knight kicked Seth at Ike and both of them fainted.

6 days later…

Both of the men Ike and Seth woke at the exact same moment. Ike broke the silence, " Why did you challenge me? Who are you, really? What are you motives! What is you father's past!

Seth got up, and started to speak," My father is Leon Byrna, once a great knight of Crimea. My mother told me what I will tell to you, so that at least in the future a man like my father will not rise again. Leon Byrna was sent to the borders of Crimea for Patrol where he lost his memory. He was very young. Only 11 years old. His parents had died of a plaque. The patrollers were impressed, and took him to Daein as a joke for the king. He survived the opening tests set before him. Leon became the apprentice of Sir Gawain, and though only fourteen with incredible sword skills, he was emotionally immature. He ran off before his training was finished. My father then wandered for a time, only three months, until he found a path to the God Forge. He demanded armor, but to gain something of equal value must be lost, that is the law of alchemy used in the God's forge. My father gave up his body, but the armor would not be ready until ten years! My father made a map, and left. In the ten years he met my mother, told the story, had me as his son, and left when ten years was up."

After his long story, Seth fainted. Ike got up, and went to see Elencia, she spoke," My lord Ike my offer still remains. Will you marry me?" Ike spoke", yes, but after this story, my story, the path to dawn, at that moment, a paper fell from Seth's hand. It read,

我是大天的王﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters. Writer's block. Anyway reviews are good. Harsh ones are okay. Is the Grammar better 


	3. Let's take a break

Well, This is the third chapter, but who doesn't get tired of writting a story? So I decide to type a poem with a great importance tothe story. I'm sayin' that it is Aurio's Sonata.Thesecond half is written by Sorenat theend of the story. The influence for it came from Kingdom Hearts II, and I hope myreviewer(s) like it. It's a basic summarry of the story in a way.

* * *

Thinking of time, and where it starts. 

The surging blade within their hearts

The darkest knight in the darkest hour

Killed his heart and his heart turned sour

In the shadowy depths, a hero emerges

His companion wielding the blade of surges

The hero and the knight fight time and again

But the slayer of the knight will be his kin

**Segment #2 (written by Soren ) **

The knight is Leon, the hero is Ike

The knight will be killed on the God's pike.

The son of the knight Seth, a hunter

Will be the one who tears his father a sunder

This is the story, a story of sorrows with death

And life together at height

So now we end the second story,

The story to dawn,

And the path of radiance

* * *

I couldn't think of another chapter, but I have a list of characters that are gonna be introduced in the next few chapters.

**Shad Shah**

Age?

His name? Don't ask me. Anyhow, he's a hawk laguz who can use swords and bows. He is kinda stupid as far characters go. He's Tibarn's cousin.

**Erk**

Age: (in his mid twenties)

A huge mucsle man. He is a mercenary who uses fists.

**Steev**

**Age: 14**

An assasin-in-training. He is Volke's retarded apprentice. He is Seth's best friend, and drags Volke back to the gang. He is also capable of using axes.

**Rick"Hanto" Vane-Heart**

Age: 17

One of Seth's friends. Both of them have the base class Hero. However after training side by side in the academy, Seth became a Flame Champion class. While Hanto Became An Ice Savior.

* * *

I'll update ASAP. At least when I think of another chapter. 


	4. colorful weirdos

Umm... Sorry, well, I thought of another chapter the same day. Heh…

OOOPPPPPS! OH CRAP! I forgot the second and third disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Ike got up from his position, and stood up. He scratched his head, and said to himself", well the Black knight won't be dead until he's killed, so I think I'll ask his son some more questions…."

Seth woke up and stood on the bed. He stretched his arms, and yawned. "Well," he said", I've got a mission to finish…. Sorry Jill, (YEP! It's Jill Frizzart) I'll be gone for longer than I thought."

Soren ran into the hall, and hit Ike, "Ike! There's a tome I need to show you."  
Soren pulled out a book. "You see, this tome tells of the story of an evil knight, and king. A blue haired lad stopped them, and so it is said that the knight will return, and that a companion and the lad will stop him. It was our story, and that is the next chapter."

"Who wrote this?" Ike demanded. "A man by the name of…"

Then all of a sudden they heard a loud CRASH, and they ran outside. They saw

a boy in a tree, and Boyd on the ground. The kid spoke, "You know, for a high class warrior, this guy's pretty weak." Ike shouted, "Who are you?" "I am Steev, the best friend of Seth, and the apprentice of Volke." Just then Seth ran out. "Steev? What are you doing here?" Steev jumped out of the tree, and spoke, "You know, just passin' by."

Then another CRASH was heard as a hawk crashed into the tree, he transformed and stood up. "Sup, I'm Shad, the cousion of Tibarn."

* * *

Soren's thoughts: Oh great. Another weirdo.

* * *

Sorry, writer's block. Suggestions in reviews would be great! 


	5. Prelude to prepare

Umm…. I got nothin'… Anyhow I'll see how it goes. I'm probably gonna' use some of my best friend's fictional characters…. Here are the details…

York-man

Age 15 or something

A young couch potato, who could care less about Norway even if he lives there, and he does! Well sayin' it all York uses a Hi-def. TV sword, and an infinitely limitlessly suppliable soda can (It never runs out). He has a Mullet/ducktail/afro thing for hair. His sidekick is Dengaku Steev..(Yeah the idea is from BoBoBo).

Dengaku Steev

Age?

An idiot tofu man. That's all there is to say. He is technically an alternate version of Steev the assassin. I think I'll refer to him and York as El fat lard and Dentardo. I'll use these guys later on….

Anyway you should check out Meowsap's fanfic. I read it and it is pretty good as far as it goes. Well On we go!

Disclaimer: You know the drill see chapter one I don't own Fire Emblem…

* * *

Seth spoke", you idiot, SHAD YOU ARE THE SUPIDEST OF ALL THE HAWK LAGUZ!" Shad started crying," You know, you don't gotta be so frank."

"Who the heck is this guy?" Ike said. "Well," Seth started to say", this is Shad, Tibarn's cousin, and he claims he got run over by a rainbow (Shad is supposed to be that character who tells really bad jokes, and he's based off of a real guy). He also crashes into trees… a lot…" Shad took over", Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm useful in other situations too… I can use Beorc weapons. Besides (status screen pops up) you see (points to the skills thing) I have the savior, renewal, (rambles on through every skill in the game). (After the screen closes, and yeah his skill gauge has infinite capacity) You see? I'll be useful. I came to join up." Soren had a glint in his eye." minimum wage?" "I'll TAKE IT!"

Seth cleared his throat", AHEM! I 'm here to say that my father just wants to bring back Ashnard, and through Neo Shadow Alchemy polymerize himself and Ashnard, along with Lephran's medallion to become… what he refers to as a god."

"That makes me sick," Soren snorted. "Yeah," Ike said " we need to find a way to stop it. An unfamiliar face walked out of the forest…

The man looked stern. Battle scared. There was a silence. He broke it", so, you are Gawain's son (man's class: General.). I have searched for you, the General of Crimea.

He charged at Ike. Ike parried the first blow, but he couldn't block the return strike. After the assault Ike hit the floor. It started to rain. The man spoke once more", and I thought you were so much more… Seth, the knight will take 2 years to mobilize, prepare. Stop Leon for Barl…(Barl is Seth's uncle who cared for his little brother) the man left.

Seth spoke", C'mon let's get him inside. We'll save Ike… and we'll stop father…

* * *

Sooo! Whadda ya think! I was serious about Meowsap's story. Sometimes the machine fights me and putstwo words together.. 


	6. The homunculi

The computer is against me… I think that… Well, occasionally the computer sticks two of the words I type together, and doesn't always let me spell words right…

Rising beyond the searing cloud

I see the truth could never be found

The oldest of all the Alchemy Sages

Has died in the longest of fights, engages

With nothing to gain in the time I am given

I now look beyond to find my haven…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem…. Nintendo does…

This is my sixth chapter of a Path of Radiance Fanfic. It has some Ideas from Kingdom Hearts II (Take the X in some of the characters' names, and rearrange them… You'll get a character from Fire Emblem's name. This usually means they are a homunculus.) This is a side-story of homunculi From the Necrocosmos trying to revive Ashnard. Black Knight's name is Leon Byrna. There are new heroes, and even a secret homunculus.

Xradasnh Iadnex- This guy is the main villain of the side story. He's important…

Lixreg Waxigan-This is the hero, and he'll guide Ike and Seth with his advice, and axe.

Kiex Xoreh- I always gotta have at least three main guys, and so here's the second hero of the side story. He's a swordsman.

Stexh Ryxban-This is the third hero. A phantomish character, and his armor has the symbol 西, which means west.

* * *

Somewhere in Daein 

The rain flew like a raging storm should, and aside from the rain, all was silent. A man came. He went into a bar. Inside there was a whole assortment of shady characters, but the man turned his attention to the bartender. The bartender spoke", Ya' know, you're a bit late." The man sat down, "No, I'm not. I had some business with a Xradasnh Iadnex." "Oh! How did it go?" The tender said. The man was Silent, ", Look Kiex, grab Stexh, and let's go. Xradasnh is advancing to Barl fast, and Leon is there too. Kiex got up. "Well, in that case! Let's GO Lixreg!"

At the Crimea/Daein border

It was very stormy that day. The snow was thick as a huge Battalion of Horses rode toward the border Stexh spoke first", The enemy approaches. Be prepared, and stay alive. I have only one question, Lixreg. What if we must retreat?" "We go to a fortress… In Crimea…

* * *

That's it for now….More writer's block… 


	7. The first REAAALLY long one

OKAYYYYYY! I'm a gonna' type longer chapters! So sorry for being a bit late, I type the shorts cause' of the fact that I either get writer's block or don't have the time…

DISCLAIMER

You will find that poems are a very strong meaning in my story.

* * *

The enemy charged at the men. Lixreg fought fiercely, and was almost going to fall. Stexh also was going to fall as well, however as soon as he was going to, Kiex grabbed both Lixreg and Stexh…

They fled, but when they finally made it out of the battle a man appeared out of the shadows. "Xradasnh," Kiex mumbled. Xradasnh spoke first", Look, Kiex. You are very important to the revival of my former self, and I must also ensure the death of Lixreg. Before you ask me, I'm going to tell the secret of it all. Lixreg is Greil. Greil, and you, Kiex are a piece of both Ashnard and Ike added together. Also, Stexh is another piece of the puzzle, and together we will become a god. We will form sanctuary, and to summon the greatest fortress. To Ultima, the god, time is the only liability." After that Xradasnh left from sight. Kiex walked over to the broad shadows as the pain of his latest wound bit into his flesh. "I must find the Shinuchi (true forge) blade Haku Kage Renbato (White Shadow Repeater) so I can stop Xradasnh. Greil… Heh, I'll help your son. We will stop Ashnard." Kiex went to a nearby village, and after finally buying a cart, he dragged his friends on…"To Crimea, to go find Ike, and Seth. Stexh, I hope you will find seeing your brother very… enlightening.

This is back in Crimea.

Seth looked down at his paper. He was writing a letter to his wife (Well yeah, in this story, the idiot was a twenty-four year old who married Jill Frizzart). He wrote that he'd be back soon, and he put in 2000 gold in sack to the letter… He got up, and went to check on the girl (see ch.1). He spoke softly to himself," Boy, why did you let your daughter who is five years old talk you into bringing your best friend's daughter? Dammit! I didn't even know that Spearil (He's a Holy Paladin) had a daughter for god's sake! I mean I know that Spearil was the "Spiral Lance man", but honestly… I hope that Maria will be okay…(Her class is halberdier). Life will go on though…"

Seth left, and went to the next room. The room was the one of…(guess) Ike. The former general was asleep, Seth Put down a note, it was something of great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great importance. Just as he left the room, Seth heard Ike wake up. Ike asked Seth a question "So… (Moans a bit) how was your life? I mean, before you came to Crimea. Just tell me it all. You know mine."

Seth started," Well, of course I know your story. My wife told me it all. Don't waste your strength talking or guessing. I'll tell you, she is the lovely daughter of General Shirham Frizzart (I had to add this part that disturbs me a bit, because I had to add more description)… Jill! I had a six-year-old son, and my daughter, Lucia. Ahh. I guess I'll start on that. You see the good general knew my family a bit before my father became… what he is today, and I met Jill at a young age. So obviously she's like my childhood sweetheart. I have my friends Steev, whom is from Begnion; I met him while Jill was chasing me for flipping her skirt. Then there is Erk (My best friend made up this guy, so he's not the FE7 Erk) He's a muscle man, and I met him about ten years ago. There's also Shad, Tibarn's cousin. He is pretty stupid, and I've already said enough about him. Then there is **Spear**il, a paladin, and the husband of Nephenee. He moved to Crimea a while back, and had a child with her right before being married, so then the war started. The girl that Shin…on caught was his daughter, Maria. You do realize, of course, that that I'm only 24. I am a class beyond Hero, and also I am a summoner, exorcist, and alchemist, for you must master these three things, be a Hero, learn to use staves and be able to use the Elfire tome to become the Flame Champion. I am only one of five legends who have achieved classes, and skill beyond those of the highest caliber. The man who nearly killed you is Jacob, and originally he was a general, but he is actually a Dragon Master (Originally, I planned him out to be a general, but after some tough planning, I decided that he'd actually be a Dragon Master). Jacob uses a huge scythe in battle, and can use Neo alchemy. There are seven alchemy types, Neo Shadow, Shadow, Sol, Neo Sol, Neo, and standard. I use Neo Sol, and Sol; also my father uses Neo Shadow. Then there is Steev, whom though he is an idiot, he can kill with his Wind magic, axe, and his assorted hidden weapons. Steev is a Tempest Assassin. There is Spearil, who is the Holy Paladin. He can use all weapons, and a very special Light Tome. Ahh! Yes! The last one is well… Hanto or Rick, as I call him is the Ice savior. He is the same thing as I, except he owns the ability to use the only water tome in existence. Now, I feel no need to go on, and you require rest, so I will go now."

Ike rose." You dodged my question." "I know that." Seth then left as though he was a ghost. Ike found a book, and inside written about some thing, and so he sat down to read it… He started

"The rising moon is a flower of the sky

The flower in the spring shot will gleam in time

The pink blossom that gave us hope

Will never die, or weaken

The faith of the Sakura will ferry us through

Then… the cherry blossoms will bloom…

On a beautiful night of the crescent moon…"

Ike got back on his bed, and fell down he would rest… To fight Leon… that evil knight.

"With nothing to gain in the time I am given

I will look beyond to find my haven

Heh, Seth chuckled, is that all there is to say? The draft will come, and I will now take it up. It is time… When the calamity comes… I will die, and perhaps I will be a hero… Father you shunned me so. On that cold day in July, on the 8th when I was born, you hated me. As I grew, I surpassed your skill, and I with my blue eyes and mahogany hair you grew with hatred of me, and you called me 冬 (winter) the coldest of time. My son Lloyd, (Not the same one from Tales of Symphonia, I just gave him a random name) you should forgive your foolish father. I… I will, live, and I will conquer the ghost of my past. I must go seek my uncle Jiryaiya (Not from Naruto, I added ya to the spell of some guy from Zatch Bell, cause it sounded sweet!) for training.

As Seth walked out of the fort it was pitch black. As he was walking he tripped over a near by tree. He heard a voice "Ahh this one seems to have tripped. For what purpose does it serve him to walk in the dark?" Seth quickly retorted" I came only to train." Once more the voice spoke "You can hear my voice? Yes… I see now finally you have come. I am the a swordmaster named Vincent Harson. Yes, I hope you should listen to my story. I was originally a man, who trained the kings of Crimea, and one day I fell in love with one of the court mistresses, and then another instructor came up, his name was Baslam the eighth-blade. Baslam was the eighth of a long line of the greatest of swordsmen in history. We became rivals for the affection. Eventually the king became tired of our bickering, so he made us settle in one last match. I won the match, and married the mistress, whom the third princess in line for rule. An epidemic shot through the royals, and I did not live, but my wife did, she became a queen along with my son. I never was able to master the final strike technique, and so my soul wavered. I was sealed into a sword, called Aka Sakura, a Shinuchi the god sword. One day an old shopkeeper found my blade, and he handed the blade to his son Eric. He heard my voice, and I taught him what I knew. Eric died from disease, and once more I was in the sword. The sword was trapped in the tree, and so I waited. I see now that I will ask you will you wield my sword? I will be trapped within your mind, but you can talk to me, and you will not be in any way affected. I can train you." Seth sat down, "I… I will take your offer, and I shall help you achieve that final technique."

The next morning Oscar found Seth on the ground outside. Seth got up to speak "I'm fine." "Okay" Oscar went inside. "Ahh, Young one. I have not gotten your name" Seth was startled, it was Vincent Harson… Seth decided to answer "Vincent, I am Seth, and I wish to train to defeat Leon Byrna. Also though what type of weapon do I need to buy to train with?" Vincent spoke "You will be able to see me, turn over. You see me do you not? Also, like I said I come with the Red Cherry blossom sword. It is under that tree. You'll find it."

Seth ran to the tree. He saw before it a sword at the bottom. On the sheath there was a poem. He started

"The rising moon is a flower of the sky

The flower in the spring shot will gleam in time

The pink blossom that gave us hope

Will never die, or weaken

The faith of the Sakura will ferry us through

Then… the cherry blossoms will bloom…

On a beautiful night of the crescent moon…

Vincent… I have this poem in my book." "Yes, A man known as Arai Byrna, forged this blade, and so he also forged 700 medals for each family member. I think you should be wearing one." "I am…" Seth said. Vincent spoke," Byrna also made this poem into his family's heirloom song. I also have one more thing. I saw one day, that Baslam wore a mask that turned him into a demon laguz. That night a Demon Gryphen flew from the palace. He will find us, and because he is immortal he will never give up."

Seth was silent for a moment. He spoke"So… We'dbetter be prepared."

* * *

So was that better? I got two reviewers now! Yeah, I wrote this thing while playing go… 


End file.
